Valentine's Day
by Scootter46
Summary: The great day of love, in the middle of February, all seems well and it is well, until everything goes down hill at the end of the day! Or should I say days. Anyways, this is a multiple crossover with many games, if you haven't read my other stories, then you wouldn't understand anything.
1. Chapter 1 Xiao and Link

**Alright, making a valentine's day story, BUT! Just because of this occasion, I'm crossing over a lot of stories, 1 series per chapter, so enjoy, if you haven't read my other stories you will get VERY confused, and also sorry if this is in the regular Zelda stories, just think of this as a Super Smash Bros. game! But with the characters you want in it.**

CHPT1

_"Valentine's day...I'm going to be everywhere today, it'll be fun, I guess." _Link sighed looking at the calender.

_"First stop, Terra to see Xiao, then back to Gensokyo to see Flandre, Cirno and Momiji, and finally Lunatea, because I haven't visited there in forever,_ plus_ it'll be 4 am the next day. At least the times are different, I've calculated everything to the last second of my day, which oddly lasts 48 hours...Time zones are weird." _He shrugged and walked to the circlet of trees and teleported to Terra.

"I love forests, I can never stay out of them." He smiled strolling through the Wise owl forest, and through the beast cave to Norune Village.

"Huh...never really did learn what house she lives in...Wait, why is there a submarine here?!" He gawked at the Mayor's House.

"I've always wondered that too, are you new here?" A kid walked up holding a makeshift fishing pole.

"No. I don't intend on living here." Link glared and walked away.

_"Stupid kid...randomly asking me random crap while I'm doing something important.__" _Link sighed and layed down in a field with a piece of hay in his mouth. At that moment, something pounced onto him and covered his eyes.

"You have three guesses to guess who I am!" A voice squeaked.

"Hmm...is it a giant grasshopper?" Link chuckled and so did the blocking his vision.

"No, Guess again!"

"Is it a...rabbit?"

"Nope! One last guess."

"Oh I know who it is..." Link flipped up and looked at Xiao.

"I knew you'd be back!" She hugged him.

"Happy Valentine's day." He smiled and handed her a rose.

"Aww how sweet! So what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I thought you'd have an idea."

"Hmm...Can we go see your world?"

"I guess, Hyrule is kind of interesting...Sure, let's go!"

"Hooray!" Xiao smiled.

"...I'll race ya!" Link ran off.

"Not fair! You got a head start!" She raced after him.

CHPT1

"You only won because I let you win!" Link panted as they went to Hyrule.

"Of course you did." Xiao smiled slyly.

"So do you want the fun way or the normal way?"

"Fun way!"

"Alright then." Link nodded and played his ocarina and Epona came rushing through.

"You have a horse?!" Xiao stared in amazement.

"Yeah, she stays at Lon Lon Ranch when I'm not using her but she's a great friend and is very fast. Now Epona, you're going to let her ride with you." Link said and Epona bent her head down to graze.

"She ignoring you?"

"No, just needs to know you're a friend. Go ahead, whistle the tune I just played." Link said handing Xiao a tuft of grass.

"Ok." She whistled proudly and Epona looked over to Xiao and ate the grass from her hands.

"Heehee, she tickles."

"There ya go, now hop on!" He picked up Xiao and plopped her on the horse and they rode slowly at first and then built up speed.

"Woaaaah!" Xiao said wrapping her arms around Link trying not to slip off.

"You ok back there?" Link asked as they were nearing the gates.

"Slow down a little!" Xiao whimpered.

"We're here." Link said and Epona neighed.

"Oh...Sorry." She giggled and they both hopped off the horse and strolled into town.

"This place is so big! How do you not get lost?"

"I do sometimes, I'm not used to big cities exactly."

"What do you want to do? I know a couple of good games we could play and some new stores that popped up a while ago." Link asked as they stopped at the plaza.

"A game!"

"Well I know something you'll be good at, just follow me." He smiled and they entered the shooting gallery entrance.

"What's this?"

"It's a target practice, you can win prizes as long as you hit all of them. But if you get 8 or 9 targets you get a free play. I know I used a lot of time here just trying to win something...One play please." Link put ten rupees on the counter.

"Alright begin!" The man at the counter flicked a switch and Xiao took aim at the center, striking the first target.

"This is easy!" She smiled and shot at the two next targets, and the fifth one.

"5 more and you win." Link said from the wall near the entrance.

"No sweat! And you said this was hard." She aimed at the sixth one and missed.

"Told you. You jinxed it." He closed his eyes for a second and the rest of the targets were missed.

"It's the music, it's messing up my aim."

"I dislike the carnival music too, but the guy won't turn it off" Link yawned.

"You said you did this once, you try." Xiao stepped off the pedestal and Link stepped up.

"Alright then." He pulled out his bow and set aim at all the targets and hit them all.

"Uh..." Xiao said with her mouth open.

"Just one of the many reasons why I'm deadly at long range." He twirled his bow and put it away.

"I always win here, just takes practice. The targets are always the same." Link took the prize from the counter, which was a couple of apples in a bag.

"Seriously? Well, it's a nice prize..." Xiao said taking a nibble out of the apple.

"But only 2 for each of us. I haven't eaten breakfast today...How about some candy?"

"You can buy candy?! Wow, this town must have everything."

"Yeah, but this store usually has butterscotch and peppermints only though..."

"Candy is candy! It's tasty no matter what! Let's go go go!" Xiao smiled and skipped around Link as they headed towards the newer building.

"Welcome! Happy Valentine's day, may I help you?" A middle-aged women asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, the usual if you will." Link said and she took out a brown paper bag.

"Sorry to say this, but we really have limited stock at the moment..." The women looked in the storage rooms.

"I guess business has been good with the holiday and all...we'll take a couple cinnamon candies if you have them."

"We have a few of those left." She opened a jar and picked out the red sweets and placed them into the bag.

"Thanks, we'll enjoy these." Link placed the money on the counter and they walked out.

"Cinnamon...?" Xiao sniffed the bag.

"They're a bit hot, but still a nice treat." They sat upon a bench and he unwrapped a candy and popped it into his mouth.

She shrugged and unwrapped it and licked it. "I guess it's nice..." She tossed it in.

"See? Aren't they good?" He smiled and she nodded.

"This has been a great morning so far...too bad we can't spend more time with each other. I have to see so many of my friends..." Link sighed and relaxed in the seat.

"Aww...Why not?"

"Well, I keep a schedule and I try to keep everyone of my friends content, but I still- Xiao where'd you go?" Link looked to his left and saw she was missing.

"Ah crap she's gone!" He arose in panic and ran around in the market frantically.

CHPT1

"Come on, where's your money?!" An adolescent tossed Xiao into a back alley.

"I don't have anything, leave me alone now." She hissed.

"Oh come on, we saw ya with that guy spending so much. No hand it over." Another one came from behind and had her boxed in with another two closing in.

"Come on, give it to us or we'll hurtcha." The leader spat out a toothpick.

"I said I have nothing!" She looked around her and took out her slingshot.

"Ha! Look she's trying to fight! Come on, take you're best shot. That is, if you're not scared." The leader said with a smug look on his face.

"With pleasure." She closed an eye and shot the leader in the forehead.

"Ow! Ok that's it! You asked for it!" They were about to attack Xiao but then a boomerang flew in knocking all of them out.

"Come on, you could have handled them." Link said walking into the alley. Xiao ran up and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're safe..."

"Why are there thugs here?" She asked stomping on one of the grunts.

"I dunno, just don't do that. The guards usually take care of them. But, I guess everyone's slacking a bit today. Now I have to get you home...I don't want you to get hurt." They walked slowly out of town and jumped onto Epona.

"Is it true you have a lot of money?"

"...I guess you could say that."

"Wait! Before we go...How do you have so much?!"

"I go a lot of places, and I trade currencies, which appear to be treasured in other areas. So, trading the stuff is good. We use a gemstone here for money. Any other comments?"

"Nope, let's go." She held onto Link's waist tightly as Epona galloped to the forest.

"You're tired are you?" Link asked while Xiao was closing her eyes slowly.

"Yeah...I was awake most of the night...I was too excited to see you..." She said with a deep yawn.

"Ok...I'll take you back home..." He smiled and picked her up to bring her back to Norune village and placed her in her bed.

"Goodnight..." Xiao smiled and fell asleep.

"Goodnight." Link smiled and walked away slowly.

"See ya quiet." He waved to Toan who just shook his head.

CHPT1

**I do not own any character whatsoever! I do enjoy writing these stories, and I will always work on chapters for stories!**


	2. Chapter 2 Well well well

**Chapter 2! Back to Gensokyo. **

CHPT2

_"Back home...ok, I guess I'll go see Momiji and Cirno first, then_ _Flandre..."_ Link said after taking a nap on a log. He walked slowly to the mountain and looked for Momiji._  
_

"Hello?" The sound of his voice echoed in the woods.

Link sat near a tree and a sword came in front of him. "Hello." Momiji chuckled looking at Link.

"Do you have to do that?! It's getting annoying when you always surprise me." He slowly pushed the blade away.

"Is somebody a bit jumpy? Come on, I've been waiting." She tapped her foot.

"I'm late? I've kept to my schedule all day...What time is it? It should be Noon..."

"No, it's three o'clock now." She peered up to the sun, which was a couple hours from setting.

"W-What? That's impossible...I couldn't have spent that much time with my friend..." He took out his notepad and was frantically making arrangements.

"Calm down, it's just a small error."

"A small error?! I have to change everything! This is so irratating!" He scribbled out some activities like chores and an hour of sleep.

"Come on...You plan on doing all that? Can't it just be us right now?"

"No! It's terrible...I'll only have a couple minutes with you instead, oh well less sleep never hurt me before."

"Everyone needs sleep. " Momiji rolled her eyes obviously not interested.

"I don't need it too much." Link yawned and Momiji sniffed near him.

"You smell like...Cat?"

"Yeah I do. Is there a problem?"

"No, just why were you late?"

"I had to beat up some thugs looking for someone else back in Hyrule, another unexpected turn."

"Hyrule...you mean where you grew up? Why were you there?"

"A friend I was spending the morning and regretfully a couple extra hours with wanted to go there instead of her world."

"So you were on a date?"

"No, just hanging out. She shows no signs of being attracted to me. Plus she's like 12 or something. There! I think my schedule's better...I'm going to regret this, but I'm going to have to go. See ya!" Link waved after giving her a rose.

"Oh my..." She blushed and waved.

CHPT2

_"Oh god...I forgot Cirno has a key to my house. Hopefully not too much damage."_ Link thought as he went inside.

"Hey, anyone here?" He shouted walking inside and stomping off the snow on his boots.

"I'm up here!" Cirno said from the bathroom.

"Ok, geez what are you taking a shower?" Link knocked on the door.

"No, a bath."

"Why here?"

"I didn't have cold water! What was I going to do?"

"Why didn't you have- Ugh, never mind...Just clean up when you're done."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Cirno muttered in the tub.

"I heard that!"

"What are you gonna do? You won't do anything that's for sure."

"What makes you think I won't do anything?" He pounded on the door.

"You think you'd come in HERE while I'm in the tub? You wouldn't even try." She snickered.

"...Point taken, now would you hurry up? I have something for you." He shook his head and tromped downstairs.

Link grumbled and flopped onto the couch to take a nap. "Taking a bath...In MY house, MY HOUSE! Does she have to do this?! Well, at least it wasn't as bad as the ice cream incident..." He yawned and drifted to sleep after setting an alarm to go off.

"Hey...wake up...come on!" Cirno shook Link.

"Uhn? Why do you only have a towel on?!" His mouth was wide open.

"My clothes are in your washer." She adjusted the towel.

"Wait, you actually did laundry? I'm impressed..."

"I did have a little help...So do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Eh, what?" Link sat up quickly.

"I need something to wear. Come on!"

"Do you seriously have to borrow some of my clothes? Fine, I'll go get something." He ran upstairs and returned with a white t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

"This is all you have?" She held up the clothing.

"Yeah, like I'd have a closet full of clothes for girls."

"You're weird today..." She went into another room and put on the shirt and shorts.

"How do I look?"

"Great. Now I have a question...Why my house? Why not someone else's?"

"It was closest."

"And I see that you're starting to 'live' more in my house. Please don't."

"Why not? You don't want a friend coming over for a visit?"

"Visiting is one thing! Living here is another! I don't mind you, it's just what you do seems like you only want us to be together again."

"I do! Can't we, pleeeease?"

"No. I made my decision, and it has been made." Link crossed his arms. Cirno just sat down on the floor in a corner.

"Don't be like that..." He walked over to her and sat down.

"I can't make everyone happy...I'm sorry..."

"Can you at least make me happy?" She whimpered.

"I will...don't worry...Here, you deserve these more than who I was going to give them to..." He handed her a large bouquet of roses.

"Y-You mean it?" She started crying.

"Yeah, I do..." He handed her a tissue.

She smiled grabbed Link refusing to let go. "I love you..."

"I love you too...we never really officially broke up...and now I never want to...I hate seeing you sad."

"But...the bad thing is I have to tell Flandre the news...and we both know it will end horribly." Link sighed.

"Weren't you a wolf at the time? You probably only liked the petting."

"Yeah I guess so- Wait are you actually making sense?!"

"I am? Cool!"

"Ok...Now that the universe is now in reverse, how about I go tell Flandre sayanara and then we can enjoy our day in peace." He headed towards the door.

"Since when did you speak another language?"

"It's one word. Sheesh, it's not like I'm fluent in anything else." He waved goodbye and left.

CHPT2

_"You always die a thousand deaths before the punishment comes." _Link thought as he crept down to Flandre's room. He slowly opened the door and was tackled to the floor by her.

"Puppy! Hi! Happy Valentine's Day!" She kissed him and hopped up.

"Yeah yeah yeah...Listen I-"

"I got ya something!" She handed Link a crudely wrapped box with a pink ribbon.

"Listen, I ne-"

"Just open it! I want to see your face!"

"Alright alright." He unraveled the ribbon and tore off the wrapping to show the plain box.

"...Is there something living or was once living in here?" He looked at Flandre.

"Nope!"

"Works for me." He shrugged and proceeded to open the box which showed a vial with a blue liquid inside, which seemed to have the consistency of honey.

"Eh...what is this?" He picked it up and shook it slightly.

"You said you didn't want to look like a puppy forever...so that will do it until you drink this red one!" She smiled and held up the vial.

"Um...thanks? Do you plan on making me look like how I did and keep that forever?"

"Only if you want me to!"

"I don't. Anyways, will this hurt if I drink it?"

"Nah, I told them to make it painless."

"Give me the pink one, I only wanted to talk but now I'm leaving with something. And I am NOT drinking the blue one. Just in case someone tries to give it to me, I'll always have the antidote."

"Is there something wrong puppy?"

"Stop calling me that!" He clenched his fists and ripped the pink vial out of her hands.

"Why?"

"Do I have to spell it out? We were never dating in the first place. I only came over to make you happy. But now, it's annoying, because Cirno thought we were. WE NEVER WERE! You hear me!?"

"...I see...You hate me..." She sat on her bed with a large frown on her face.

"I don't hate you. I just don't want you thinking we're in a relationship. Come on now...You'll still be a friend."

"Can I still hug you?"

"Of course." He stood by the bed and Flandre jumped up to him and hugged him.

"Come on...Can't you just stay here forever? It's too boring down here!"

"I'm not going to live here. I'd first of all go a tad crazy too, then probably wouldn't be able to do half of the stuff I could do. Flandre, I need to go...I'm sorry." He stood up and began to slowly walk out but the door shut with Flandre blocking the way.

"You're not making it easy. I've got places to be." Link put his hand on the doorknob and Flandre knocked it back.

"...I see then...Now we're enemies. I'm great at making those." He cracked his knuckles.

"We aren't, I don't want you to leave! You're one of the few friends I have that visit regularly!" She started to cry again.

"Well?! It's because I try to be nice! And I can't stay forever! I have other friends to visit, and it's not nice if you keep me for yourself. So can I go? I'm sorry I can't stay longer, I'll come back."

"You mean it?"

"Of course! Probably not tomorrow though, but it won't take long for me to come visit."

"Can't you stay for a little bit longer?"

"I have a headache, I just wanna go home now." He waved goodbye and walked out.

"So-" Sakuya appeared randomly behind Link, who flinched into the wall holding his arms up. "You two broke up?"

"Don't do that! Do you WANT me to have a heart attack?!"

"I should then. You have a lot of nerve doing that." She spun a knife in her hands slowly.

"I had to. We never really were together." He shrugged.

"Listen here kid, you're going to see her everyday or I will put my initials in the back of your head."

"You'll have to catch me first. Plus, I really don't care what you do, you're not my mother. Heck I didn't even have one!" He started to run away down the corridor but Sakuya appeared in front of him.

"Not going to give up, are ya? You're probably seeing red already, but maybe something will make you calm down." He froze her solid and walked away snickering.

_"I'll get that kid..." _Sakuya thought to herself.

CHPT2

Link walked towards his house but stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked at the blue vial. "Why did I take this? It's not like I'm gonna use it." He shrugged and walked inside, putting it on a table.

"Oh hey cool, blueberry juice!" Cirno smiled and picked up the vial.

"No no no don't drink that!"

"Why?"

"Do you want to look like a tengu?" Cirno shook her head quickly.

"Then I suggest you don't touch that. Besides, I have the antidote but I still don't want anyone drinking it." He opened up a drawer and placed them in.

"You're going to keep them safe in there?" She pointed towards it.

"Where do you think I should put them? The FRIDGE?!"

"You don't have to yell..."

"So we have the rest of the day to us! So what first?" Cirno asked.

"I'd prefer it if you'd pay attention." Link rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Cirno said sarcastically.

"Not in the mood. Just tired...What time is it?"

Cirno looked at the clock. "I can't tell time..."

"Of course you can! Come on, you've told me what time it is plenty of times."

"Not on the clocks that aren't lit up and everything."

"Oh, analog clocks. It'd be around 7 pm I think. This day is going by fast." Link yawned.

"I'm tired too. Is it ok if I fall asleep on the couch? I'm that tired." She asked closing her eyes slowly trying not to fall asleep.

"Do you hear anything weird? Like...chimes?" Link looked at the direction of which the sound was coming from and opened the back door to step outside.

"Quit listening to it Link, you're just tired."

"I've just been running around everywhere, and tomorrow I have to go somewhere else." He sighed and sat on the landing of the stairs.

"Go to sleep already!" She stomped her foot and the sound echoed in Link's ears.

"Ok I am! Just please, be quiet...Wake me up in 8 hours or so."

"Heck no! I'm not going to do that!"

"5 am's to early for you? Fine...I'll just wake up whenever...I've been up for nearly a day anyways."

"You look like a raccoon, go to sleep."

Link yawned and nearly passed out. "Ok ok, I will." He trudged upstairs and slammed into his bed, slowly putting on the blanket over his shoulders and he fell asleep in an instant.

In the middle of the night everything was so quiet, except for a flight of stairs creaking as a lone figure crept up it. Soon in Link's room, the figure walked towards him and patted his head slowly, soon afterwards, the figure sat on the floor and watched him smile in his sleep.

"Get out now." Cirno glared at the figure with Link's sword prepped to slice.

"But..."

"NOW!" She lunged at the figure and it ran away after jumping out the window.

"C-Cirno?" Link yawned with his eyes half open.

"Don't worry, you're safe."

"...I guess she never did give up...I can see it now everyday from now on, stinking destiny...I HATE IT!" He hit his head on the wall and went back to sleep afterwards.

_"I'll protect you...like you'll protect me..."_ Cirno though and sat down on the bed next to Link and cried a bit before going to sleep.

"I guess the world doesn't need me." The figure sighed as they peered into the window looking at the two in dreamland.

The figure shivered and looked at them again but with tears flowing. "He said he tells me everything, stupid stupid stupid for believing him...I'll show him what happens when you break a heart..." They flew away after wiping away the tears.

CHPT2

**You probably know who that was in the last segment, but oh well if you don't! Sorry about late updates, comp's acting weird and all.**

**I OWN NOTHING! All characters go to their respectful creators.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lunatea

**Ah, the final chapter smell! I love Lunatea so much! It's one of my favorite regions.**

CHPT3

"Ah, man I'm glad Valentine's day is over!" He ran down the path and knocked on the door.

"Hey, now's not a good time. Can you come back later? Klonoas kinda havin' a spazz attack." Popka said answering the door.

"Erh, ok? Can you tell me why?"

"Tat and Lolo, same time for a date, different location."

"Ah...Wait, today's the 15th."

"What are you crazy? It's the 14th."

"Wait what?! I guess time is a day different then Gensokyo..." He sighed and invited himself in.

"Hey! Didn't I say not to come in?!"

"Calm down. I'm guessing they both said they'd hate his guts if he didn't go out with them."

"Yeah...how'd you know?"

"I've been through that. Hmm...So they both said they'd hate him...Maybe we can get someone else to go with Tat."

"How come-"

"Because I do. Stop asking stupid questions. Hmm...How about you go with Tat?"

"Heck no! No way would I do that! She's so annoying!"

"Heh, I said that too about Cirno." Link snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know, people don't annoy just to annoy." He nudged Popka in the arm.

"Elaborate please." Popka asked, Link shrugged and whispered into his ears.

"You're saying she WHAT?"

"You'd be surprised what you can learn." He laughed and moved to the kitchen where Klonoa was moaning on the floor.

"Hello moany, I see you're having trouble." Link sat down far from him.

"You know I do! How will I fix this?"

"You need help. How about this." He whispered a plan into an ear.

"You're a genius! But I don't think he'll listen."

"I'll drag him then."

"Works for me! I'm off!" Klonoa waved and ran out.

"Well that happened...Who is he going with?" Popka looked out the window.

"Lolo you idiot. Now, you're going with Tat."

"Never would I do that."

"Sucks to be you, you're coming. Where'd she say she'd be?"

"I'm not telling."

"Joilant I'm guessing?" Link asked and Popka nodded slowly.

"Knew it. Come on you." He grabbed him by the leg and Popka dug his claws into the ground trying to stop him.

"No no no no! Don't torture me with this!"

"You'll actually get to do fun stuff instead of ringing a bell."

"Doesn't matter! It's still torture!"

"Do you want to be an icicle?" He shook his head. "Then I suggest you come with me."

Link groaned and picked Popka up by the stomach, and he flailed trying to get free. "Try as hard as you want, you're still going."

"It's hopeless..." He sighed and stopped the effort.

"You're going to be nice."

"Yeah, and you can fly."

"I can. I just prefer walking. And I don't need your sarcasm."

"What else can you do that I don't know?"

"You'll find out in due time, stop trying to change the subject Romeo."

"You're going to call me that aren't you?"

"Yes I will cassanova."

"How many of those insults do you have?!"

"A whole novel's worth Doctor love."

"Shut up."

"I don't want to Charles." He laughed.

"I don't get it."

"Good."

CHPT3

"Alright, we're here." Link dropped Popka onto the ground at Joilant's gate.

"Ugh...Do we have to do this?"

"Do you want someone knocking on your door saying how much they hate everything?"

"Nope."

"Then I suggest you comply." Link started walking in but Popka walked the other way to home.

"Get back here!" He grasped his ear and dragged him.

"Ow ow ow not the ear!" Popka screamed.

"You will stay and have fun, whether you like it or not." Link gritted his teeth and tried to find Tat.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Tat poked Link on the back.

"You, and hello."

"Why? I'm waiting for Klonoa."

"Sorry to inform you, but he's not coming..."

"Oh...I figured..." She sighed and floated away slowly.

"It doesn't mean that you can't have fun with friends."

"No, the day's ruined. I was kinda looking forward to it."

"Cheer up! It's not like the world's ending. If it did, then we could panic." Link said enthusiastically, Tat and Popka just ignored him.

"So Popka, how are you going to make your move." Link chuckled.

"I will hurt you." He pointed his claws at Link.

"What?" Tat tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh nothing~ I was messing with him for something on the way here."

"I'll get you back on that...Who was that one psycho who we had to hide from? Not the vampire but the maid..."

"Oh we are NOT talking about her right now, I had to deal with her yesterday."

"Yes, 'Deal with her' alright." Popka snickered.

"Froze her to the floor I did. You're next if you don't shut your trap." Link glared and Tat giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You two fighting! It's hilarious!" She kept on giggling and fell to the ground.

Popka started laughing uncontrollably. "Two peas in a pod." Link said hitting Popka in the back of the head.

"Ow! You little-"

"Yes, I'm around two feet taller then you and you're calling me little." Link held onto Popka's head and he ran in place.

"Now you two go run along, I'll probably enjoy myself somewhere else."

"We're like oil and water! Do you want one of us dead?!" Tat jabbed Link in the shoulder with a claw.

"You say that, but you don't mean it. You two will either be the best friends one day, or have a love-hate relationship."

"I'd stick with being enemies." Popka crossed his arms and nodded.

"It's too much fun annoying him." Tat said and they both had there backs turned on each other.

"I tried, Klonoa obviously won't date you anytime soon, and I want you to have some friends." Link shrugged and sat on a bench. A couple moments later Tat clawed his face and then hugged him.

"What was that for?!"

"You get scratched for saying something stupid, and you said you wanted me to have friends, that was really nice..." She smiled.

"Yeah, you two enjoy hangin' out, I'm leaving." Popka waved.

"I guess you don't want to go on the rides." Link smiled smugly and Popka's ears pricked up.

He ran back and tugged on Link's leg. "I'll stay, can we go on the roller coaster first?"

"Sure." They smiled and went off and enjoyed the day at Joilant, and at late evening they came out of the gates and were walking back.

"That was fun!" Tat spun in a circle covered in stickers.

"Did you really have to knock me over when I was on the board? I nearly fell of the cliff if I couldn't fly." Link said holding a cone of cotton candy.

"I wasn't the one going to fast, I told you to slow down!"

"At least I'm not the backseat driver. But you both had a great time still right?"

"You bet!" Popka said sneaking a bit of Link's cotton candy.

"For sure!" Tat smiled and floated a bit lower.

"Well, I should get home, I need to make Cirno dinner..."

"Aww, can't you stay longer?" Popka edged towards the cone but Link snapped it away.

"Hmm...Ok, I will! So, what next?" Link said while Popka opened the door and they saw Klonoa cowering under a chair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Link set down a stuffed toy and squatted down to Klonoa.

"H-Have you ever seen someone go ballistic?" He shivered.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's why there's kitchen knives in the ceiling." Link peered up to the various knives jabbed inside.

"Don't make anyone mad...Especially if you say you didn't have a good time." Klonoa looked around. "Is she gone?"

"Lolo? We saw her walking out the door a couple minutes ago." Tat said peeling off a balloon sticker from her forehead.

"Thank goodness, I was just saying that I wanted to go home, but she wanted to stay and got really really mad..."

"Calm down, it happens. Girls just get mad over random things sometimes..."

Tat growled. "HEY!"

"Sorry about that! Anyways Klonoa, just wait, she'll be less mad later."

"Ok...I'm guessing you three had fun?" Klonoa asked getting out from underneath the chair.

"You betcha! It's better at the carnival when you have friends with you!" Tat smiled and laughed with joy.

"We did, it was pretty entertaining." Link glanced over to Popka finishing off the pink candy and hid the cone behind his back.

"Cool, now can you PLEASE help me clean this up?" Klonoa asked holding his hands together.

"No need to beg, we'll handle this." Link picked up the chair and set it upright.

"W-We will?" Tat dropped her jaw.

"If you don't want me to pay somewhere where we need to pay, I won't and you two will pay for yourselves."

"Ugh, fine..." Popka groaned and the four of them cleaned up the bottom of the room and after the looked at the knives.

"I don't trust myself when getting those..." Tat said.

"I kinda have a fear of knives those size, I swear they look like daggers..." Link twitched.

"Wimp. I'll get 'em." Popka said jumping up and taking out the knives by clawing at them, they slowly fell and Popka was hanging there.

"Little help?"

"Heh, hang in there." Tat giggled and tugged on his feet.

"Stop kiding around and get me down!" He kicked Tat away.

"I've had my fun...Ok I'll get ya down." Link walked under Popka and with a flick of the wrist Popka came out.

"Thanks...Now let me go!"

"If you say so." Link let go of Popka and smiled sarcastically when he hit the ground on his forehead.

"Anyways, that was fun! I'll see all of you later." He waved and walked back home.

CHPT3

**Ah...Finally done with this! It was kinda a pain to make...Anyways, I'll be done with the Pokemon one soon but yeah, no guess when. I own NOTHING! All characters belong to their respected companies. Anyways, if you like this story read some of my other ones!  
**


End file.
